


Ruby Red

by WolfLion



Series: All of the Colors [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Red

Darcy stood on the edge of what would be one of the most known battlefields in the world.  The battle between Superheroes.  The one where Iron Man and Captain America would battle to the death.  The questions was who would die.  Her tiny bit of sight could not tell her.  If Tony died, fate and the world would turn one way.  Steve would self-implode and the world would go to shit.  If Steve died, it would be the same for Tony. 

She sighed into the crisp morning air.  All her friends were coming here.  Fighting each other and some would be injured, some would die and this would do what Thanos could not.  Death of a hub world.  She had done all she could.  She was friend and colleague.  She had been their confessor and hearth keeper.  Darcy had been little sister and house mother.  To both Tony and Steve, lover and secret keeper.  She dropped her head into her chest and let the tears she had been holding back fall.  It was all gone now.  Both of them had turned on her and threw her love back into her face.  Tony calling her sloppy seconds and Steve calling her a traitor and a coward.  Her chest hurt with the knowledge that after today she would never see them again.

“Are you ready Granddaughter?”  She felt the ghost like touch on her shoulder.

“Grandmother.”  Darcy turned and looked at the primordial being that was her maternal/paternal grandmother.    Chaos had chosen to look like a woman today.  The ombre’ dyed blue toga like dress giving her a Greek goddess look.  Her hair curled so that all the colors could be seen.  She was beautiful today.  Darcy nodded at her grandmother.  This was their plan. 

Chaos brushed her check and Darcy felt everything change.  Her clothes morphed into the clothes of a warrior.  Not that it would save her life.  There had to be a death here today. She was going to be the sacrifice.  No others would die.  Tony and Steve would blame themselves, after all, she would die from being slammed into the shield and a repulsor blast.  But they would make the changes that was needed.  Never again would those that charged themselves with being heroes fall to rage at each other. 

Chaos kissed her brow.  Everyone would be able to see her when she entered the field but Iron Man and Captain America. Those two would only see her at the moment that would be her death.  When they would kill her.    

They had checked out the battle field already.  They knew where Darcy would have to be and how long it took to reach the right spot.  Six minutes and thirty nine seconds.  They could tell from the shades and shadows of fate where everyone would be and even where certain actions would be taken.  She but just a few seconds left.  Darcy could see people arriving.  News trucks with parabolic mikes, and ravens in the trees.  Tony would be coming from the north and Steve and Bucky from the east. 

Darcy closed her eyes and let her tears trail from her eyes, down her face and into her hair as she faced the sun.  She would pray but she was under the radar for this.   She could hear the quinjet that was arriving.  Natasha, Clint and Sam had arrived.  Vision, Wand and Pietro were with them.   Thor was trying to argue with Steve and Bucky was looking over her way.  HE might sense them, but she knew no one could see them yet.   Chaos whispered two minutes. 

She heard Tony before she saw him.  He was going to be a dick and not land.  Steve was getting in position.   She let the music in her Ipod block out the sounds.  She could see it well enough.  The snark and insults.  It was a poisonous green vapor, sparked with the blackness of hate and void of anger.  The jealousy, envy and just plain old stupid stubbornness slid between them oil and looked like the old mold growing peanut butter and jelly. 

It was starting.  The grenade of insults lobed and the fight started.  The shield thrown and the battle was started.  Darcy pulled the daggers from her hips and started the run.  Shots were fired and the gun battle was hot already.  Thank heavens all the years training was coming in handy.  A shot went wide.  She could just make out Bucky screaming.  Clint and Natasha yelling at her.  She jumped and dove, just far enough for the blasts and shots to miss.  She had to be right in the right spot.  Almost. 

Two minutes, and she ducked.  The Shield bounced off a tree and ricochets toward her.  One minute and twenty.  There it was.  The rock she had to jump on and from to get it just right.  Forty seconds.  If she moved left and turned, yes!  Missed!  Just a little bit more… twenty seconds.  Deep breath, there! Steve and Tony were right where she needed them to be!  She could see the brightness of the repulser about to shoot and Steve doing the half turn to throw the shield.  If she made the jump right, spun and her daggers threw true… 

 

 

The sound that flooded the battle field brought everyone there to their knees.  The screams of “NO!” tore from the throats of more than one man and woman.  Later they would watch the tapes of what happened and try to understand. How the woman they loved could race from the cover of the trees, and jump in front of them.  Both leaders of this war were broken.  Together, they held the body of the woman they had loved and rejected.  Screaming to the skies with their pain.  They would stand side by side at her funeral. They both kept the knives she threw at them.  It didn’t matter to them that they never knew how she could have done as she had done.  She was gone from their lives. 

And the world changed. Mutants and gifted were seen as simple people.  Heroes in the best of ways.  No one shuddered if your skin was red or blue or purple.  The dream had come true.  You were judged on the content of your character.  There were no more Lists, no registration or even symbols.  Change had come swiftly.   Darcy was the symbol of that change.  Women around the world would wear Darcy Ruby Red lipstick.       

 

It wasn’t until Bucky and Clint told them about the strange woman they had seen at the edge of the field.  A woman that stood next to Darcy.  They showed them the video of the battle.  Thor was called.  He named her.  Chaos. 

It would take two years.  Two very long years to find her.   And when they did, the world changed again.


End file.
